Haruhi wins the lottery!
by x-Blue Diamond-x
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. What happens when Haruhi wins the lottery? What will she do with the money? Im not exactly sure how the pairing will be, or how romancy it will be, depends. Rated T cuz i felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Ouran fanfic so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Enjoy and please review! :)**

It was one of those blissful evenings, when Haruhi was all alone at home, her father was working late, and she was done with the host club for today too. Haruhi sighed as she plopped on the couch, tired from her 3 hours of studying she did when she got home. But now it was time to relax, she turned the TV on.

**X-Haruhi's POV-X**

'Ahh peace at last' I thought, and flipped through the channels to stop at a particular channel. "Now is the time to announce the numbers for the hundred billion dollar** (A/N: sorry it's not in yen, I put it in dollars)** ultra global lottery winning ticket!" shouted a woman dressed in a black dress, and holding a microphone. "That's right folks, at home, millions are watching now, and in a few minutes, one of you out there will be a hundred billion dollars richer!" 'Wow, those tickets mustv'e sold well, speaking of which, I remember buying a ticket at the supermarket today' I thought and went to get the ticket from by bag. I got my single ticket, as it was the only one left at the whole supermarket, and sat in front of the TV. "But don't be disappointed if you don't win folks, as the chance of a ticket being the winning one are one in a thousand billion!" beamed the woman. I was about to throw the ticked away after hearing that, but thought 'Oh what the heck', and decided to keep it anyway. I watched, out of pure boredom. My ticket had the numbers 76502845.

"The first number is….7!" said the woman as the spinning ball came to a stop at seven

"The second number is….6!"

The third and fourth numbers matched with my ticket too.

'Don't get your hopes up Haruhi' I told myself over and over, as the next two numbers matched as well.

They were down to two numbers, and by now I was biting my nails out of anxiety…only two numbers remained, and all of them so far matched my own.

"The next number is…..4!" I almost squeled, but mentally slapped myself, and reminded myself that there was no way in hell…..was there? By now I was practically glued to the TV, holding my breath and my ticket.

"And the last number is….5!" Confetti erupted all around the woman as she squealed.

"One of you out there are now a hundred billion dollars richer!"

I just stared at her excited face, then at the numbers, then my ticket, then the numbers, then my ticked, numbers, ticket. I checked 10 times, but my ticked _matched_ the numbers on TV. Only after checking my 11th time did I realize what just happened…. "I just won a hundred billion dollars"

***Loud motor sound***

**Renge: What will happen next, how will the Host club react when they find out? What will Haruhi do with the money? Coming soon in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you those 2 people that reviewed. Everyone if you like this story please continue reviewing so I will have the motivation to continue this story. Enjoy!**

**~The Next Morning at the Hittachin mansion~**

"Hikaru" said Koaru "Yesterday was the day that someone would win one hundred million dollars right?"

"Yea, I think so"

"Was it us?'"

"Of course not, we don't buy lottery, we must keep the pride of the Hittachins!

"Let's see who it is"

"Why so curious?" questioned Koaru

"I bet it will be hilarious, imagine that guys face"

"Oh I see!" chuckled Koaru, and went to get the remote to turn the guge flat screen TV in their deluxe room on.

Koaru then proceeded to sit next to his brother in their fancy, imported from India, silk covered bed which was comfier that heaven.

"Perfect timing" said Hikaru as the news came on.

"Yesterday one lucky person won one hundred million dollars!" said a rather excited news reporter. "We are goin to interview that lucky chap right now!"

"Hey, isn't that Haruhi's building behind that woman?" said Koaru

"Oh yea! But what if someone decides to break into the building to harm the lucky guy and then accidently hurts Haruhi?" worried Hikaru

"Im sure the guy will move out soon"

Hikaru relaxed and the two continued to watch the TV.

"And here comes the lucky winner!" beamed the woman.

The twins watched, and almost fell out of their beds when they saw a thrilled Haruhi with what looked like two muscular bodyguards on each side of her.

"What the…" said a shocked Hikaru

"Im sure Haruhi just wondered there to see whats goin on and those are the security about to escort her out of the way" sad Koaru, just as shocked

"Yea, that must be it…"

But they couldn't be more wrong.

"And here is the lucky winner, Haruhi Fujioka!"

And this time, both of them actually fell out of their beds, that's all they needed to hear.

"Call the Boss now!" shouted Koaru

"Already doing it" said Hikaru dialing a number.

"Hello, Boss? Well you see…"

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER? WHEN? OH MY GOD? IS SHE SAFE? IS SHE SCARED? IS A CROWD TRAMPLING HER? OH MY GOD SHOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS?"

Even Koaru who was ten feet away from the phone could hear Tamaki screaming like a frantic clown who's butt was on fire.

'Good grief' he though

"Boss calm down, we have school today, so we'll see her there and talk about it" said Hikaru trying to calm the now panicking Tamaki.

**~ At the Host Club emergency morning meeting!~**

Everyone except Haruhi had arrived. The room was silent, since everyone knew and were worried about Haruhi's safety (even Kyoya who was typing at a very slow pace that ususal). I mean honestly now she's a big target for robbers, criminals, big companies, etc.

"I wonder if she'll even come" said a concerned Hunny

The two big doors opened and everyone shifted their heads to look at the now filthy rich Haruhi walking in…

**Please review!**

***Loud motor sound***

**x-Blue Diamond-x**** : "Oh no…"**

**Renge: What will happen to Haruhi? Will**

***locks Renge in closet***

**x-Blue Diamons-x "Good grief my times up…."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Because of all those reviews here is the 3****rd**** chapter! Keep reviewing please. Enjoy!**

Hunny launched himself at Haruhi to hug her, but was stopped by one of Haruhi's bodyguards.

Hunny was now held up in the air by one of the guards, but if Hunny wanted to, those guards would be SO dead right now.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Uhh, he's okay to hug me" said Haruhi to the two bodyguards.

"They're my friends" said Haruhi

The men nodded.

"Uhh, Hunny senpai are you alright" said Haruhi looking at the now standing on the ground Hunny.

"Haru…!" before Hunny senpai had a chance to throw himself around Haruhi's arms, Tamaki was spinning Haruhi in the air

"Stop that senpai!" she said, though she didn't mean it. It felt kind of nice to be flung in the air by Tamaki, but she will never admit it.

"OH MY SWEET DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY! DID ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU! CONGRADULATIONS ON WINNING THE LOTTERY! OH I WAS SO WORRIED! DOES EVERY FATHER HAVETO GO THROUGH THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"Boss calm down" said the twins in unison.

"Good grief" mumbled Haruhi, who was dizzy from all the spinning around now that she was finally standing again.

"Sorry about the bodyguards Hunny senpai, but my dad absolutely forced me to get them!" she apologized to Hunny

"It's alright Haru-chan!" said the 17 year old who was holding bunny.

"Smart dad" said Kyoya, looking up from his laptop from the first time

"So Haruhi, what are you going to do with the money now that you are as rich as us?" said the twins, once again in unison

'As rich as us…?' though Haruhi

She snapped back to reality and said "I don't know, I'll use the money for college?"

"The college you want to attend requires only one thousandth of what you have" said an amused Kyoya

"Oh" mumbled Haruhi. That meant she had all the money in the world

"Haruhi we will now show you the luxury of being rich! Lets go rich people shopping!" beamed the twins

"Shopping? I guess that could be fun, I can buy basically anything now right?" said Haruhi, which meant she was in.

"Yey!"

"I am not letting my daughter go shopping with these two demons! I'm coming with you sweetheart so don't you worry!" said Tamaki

Haruhi rolled her eyes

" Can me and Mori come too?" asked Hunny

"I guess if you want to"

"This might be a good learning experience of how a commoner will spend all that money, so I suppose ill tag along" said Kyoya, emotionless as always.

"Then we're all going" said Haruhi"

**The whole Host club is going shopping! What will happen? What will Haruhi buy? Review to motivate me to update the next chapter soon so you can find out! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I created a poll for this story so please just go and vote so i may be able to develop the next chapters according to the votes! It's about the pairing and if there should be any romance in there. So please go and vote now. The next chapter will come soon so hang in there. Thank you all so much for all those wonderful reviews guys, and continue reviewing. **


End file.
